Shadow Duel
by inochigake
Summary: This is a just a duel. It has some twists especially at the end so its a good read. Anyway YamiKaiba versus MerikBakura in the Shadow Realm. Ooohhh Spooky!
1. Shadow Realm

All four took their places at the virtual display. Each shuffled their decks and placed them in the respected zone where life points immediately showed as 4000.

Merik: Now let's make this a little more interesting.

Yami: What do you want now!

Merik: So harsh. Well, anyway. Consider this. Each of your partner's life points will also affect you as well as their decisions and what is on their field. So, if one of your life points goes to zero the duel is over and the losers will spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba: We've played by those rules before. I am surprised you don't remember Merik.

Bakura snickered in the background and Kaiba glared a look of 'Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you.' Merik then stared blankly. He began to snicker and then laugh an evil laugh.

Merik: Oh yes. I am surprised I forgot. Lumis and Umbra were just weak. I will surely win.

Yami: We'll just see.

The arena was covered in a thick black mass (Shadow Realm) making it unable for the others to see what was going on or to even hear what was being said. All they could do was wait and hope Yami and Kaiba would be victorious.

LET'S DUEL!

Each drew five cards and reviewed their hands. Silence took the room. 

Yami: Who goes first? 

He stared blankly at the others.

Bakura: Well, if you're in such a hurry why don't you take the honor?

Kaiba: Just go Yami. We don't have all day!

He said this with considerable boredom mixing in with his words since he was definitely confident of the outcome favoring him. Yami drew his card.

Yami: I set this one card face down and set a monster in defense position. And that will end my turn.

Both cards then appeared on to the field.

Merik: Is that all! I expected more from you pharaoh.

Yami: Just go and leave me to my strategy.

Bakura: Oh! He's got a strategy. Were in trouble now…he snickered. Anyway I am next.

He drew his card and smiled a sinister grin.

Bakura: Too bad this duel will already be on the final stretch.

Kaiba: What are you talking about?

Bakura held up a magic card with an "F" in the middle. He set it on the field and a light engulfed the card as the letter emerged from the card.

Yami: No way! How did you get that?

Bakura: My secret.

Kaiba: What's so special about that card.

Merik. God you are dense. Luckily, I'll be nice enough to explain it to you. This card is the beginning of the Destiny Board. There are four more letters I-N-A-L. Now what does that spell?

Yami: FINAL.

Kaiba looked over at Yami. What's the big deal of spelling a word?

Bakura: A very big deal Kaiba.

Kaiba caught a glimpse of the millennium eye in Bakura's possession.

Kaiba: Keep out of my mind you jerk. What's in there is my business.

Bakura: Believe me not everything that's in there is worth keeping.

Kaiba raised his fist 'Why you!'

Yami: Quit arguing. Kaiba, I am surprised you don't know about FINAL but when that word is spelled out in the magic/trap card zones the duel is automatically over. It's like Exodia. A puzzle that has to be put together.

Merik: And since we are combined players I can help spell FINAL on his side of the field too.

Yami: I forgot about that.

Bakura: To finish my turn I put Souls of the Forgotten in attack position (900 atk) and end my turn. Kaiba your next.

Kaiba drew his card and showed a gleam in his blue eyes.

Kaiba: A card like that is easily destroyed. I summon Battle Ox (1700 atk)

He appeared from the card with the same fury as described.

Kaiba: Battle Ox attack his Souls of the Forgotten and send his life points down.

Bakura's life points dropped to 3200. The monster burst into pieces and went to the graveyard. Yami looked at Bakura who had no regret at all for placing such a weak monster in attack position. Something's up. I just don't know what he is planning to do.

Kaiba: Playing like that will surely make you loose even faster than FINAL being spelled.

Merik: Don't be so sure. It is my turn now.

He drew his card.

Merik: I set this card and summon Grand Tiki Elder (1500 atk) onto the field…. Oh there's more. I will activate "I" to our spelling game here as well. And I think that will end it for me.

Bakura: Now it's your turn pharaoh.

He said crossing his arms waiting to see the pharaoh's defensive maneuvers against FINAL.

Yami drew once again. I have to get rid of those two cards before the spell FINAL all out and we lose…


	2. End is Near

Here is the second part to the duel in the shadow realm. Sorry if this stuff is a little boring but I can't get two detailed or it will last forever. Anyways some cards are played differently than on the TV show so just bear with me. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer :I wished I owned Yugioh. (Especially Merik and Yami because they are so hot) But I don't. (Silently cries)

Kaiba: Hurry up already Yami! As you have noticed time isn't on our side.

Yami: You think I haven't noticed Kaiba!

A snicker came from the other side of the arena.

Merik: Arguing again are you. I say you two make it easier to win every turn.

Yami glared at Merik.

Yami: You should be the one cowering. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800 atk) and destroy your monster Merik.

Grand Tiki Elder destroyed itself in an instant. Merik showed no emotion of failure_. I know his life points were barely affected but still to lose a monster like that could cause him the game. What are the scheming?_ Yami thought. _I better plan ahead_. 

Yami: I also set two cards face down ending my turn.

Bakura: Oh boy! Look what I got. Graceful Charity.

He drew three cards and discarded two from his hand.

Bakura: Hmmm. Let's see…both cards of yours are so weak so I'll just have to get rid of them for you. I special summon Dark Necrofear to the field and I will have it attack your Battle Ox Kaiba.

Dark Necrofear sliced Battle Ox to pieces leaving Kaiba with 3200 Life Points.

Merik: But that's not all. I activate the magic card Mask of the Accursed. You remember this card Pharaoh. I then equip it to your Iron Knight making you lose 500 points each standby phase.

Yami: Well then let me give you a present. I activate Ookazi at your life points Bakura now lowering them to 2200.

Bakura glared at Yami as he watched his life points lower.

Kaiba: Now, I set this card in defense position and set one card face down. That's the best I can do.

Merik: Your telling me. But why should I be complaining. I summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450 atk) And I attack you face down card Kaiba. 

Kaiba: You shouldn't have done that. I flip summon Lady Assailant of Flames (1500 atk). Her effect lets me discard three cards from the top of my deck to inflict 800 Life Point damage. But since we can choose where that damage is directed I choose it against you Bakura.

Bakura: Oh come on. Picking on the weak already. That's pretty low.

Yami: But in your case it does work.

Bakura look at his life points as they went to 1400.

Merik: But your life points also go down Kaiba. My attack is 2450 while yours is 1500. So you loose 950 life points while your card is also destroyed. 

Kaiba's life points fell to 2250.

Merik: I now place "N" on the board to help us with your defeat. And since my monster is already strong enough I'll just use it to attack you Iron Knight pharaoh.

His monster ran towards the masked knight and both were covered by a white light as the attack was made. The light began to fade until the two monsters were seen on the field. Then Dark Ruler Ha Des burst into pieces.

Merik: What the heck! My monster had 650 more attack points than you scrap of metal.

Yami: Not when I activated my Negative Energy card. It doubles any monsters attack points putting my monster at 3600 points. And since you and Bakura share life points I will take the difference of this attack on him.

Bakura looked at his Life points lower to 250. 

Bakura: What the hell do you think your doing. Your making us loose.

Merik: Oh shut up! I promise you… we won't lose.

Oh boy…Another chapter you'll have to wait for. Sorry but it just took me a week for this second part. And I couldn't go on. But the next is the last. I hope. So check it out again you won't be disappointed.


End file.
